leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Galio/Trivia
General * Galio's dance references by . * His previous alias, "The Sentinel's Sorrow", was replaced by "The Colossus" after his Champion Update. **He references his previous alias while attacking a : "You're a sentinel? I'm a sentinel! We should fight!" ***In this case however, this interaction has literal implications: Galio being a textbook-definition sentinel for Demacia, and Galio perhaps sharing similar origins with the Blue Sentinel, both being rock/mineral beings empowered/given life by magic. *Galio is seemingly short for , after the Renaissance Pisan polymath. ** The name means "man of ", ultimately from Semitic root "to roll"Huehnergard, J. 2011 Proto-Semitic Language & Culture; Semitic Roots p. 2073 . Skins ; * A Demacian city known as High Silvermere can be seen in the background. ; * He might be referencing from by . ; * He resembles . * He might be referencing and/or from . *In early concepts for his splashart, leg was present and he was holding on his hands. * He shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * He references the (specifically the ) from . * His outfit resembles from . * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * He resembles from , from , and a from . * His bosses are and . * He is the third non-comical Legendary skin, behind and . * His various interactions are references to the Nine Circles of Hell from . * He shares this theme with , , (the runes on Galio's arms are the same as those on the back of his cards) and . ; * He celebrates Valentine's Day 2015 together with other Gargoyles (likely also created by Durand) ** He is drinking what appears to be a from a flask and holding a from . * He might be referencing from . * Him and the background seem to have been influenced by . * He shares this theme with , , and . Quotes *''"I came to chew bubblegun and kick butt, and I'm all out of butt."'' is a reference to the 1988 film in which the main character, enters a bank with a pump-action shotgun and says "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of bubblegum." ** It is also a reference Duke Nukem with the quote '' "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum."'' * The quote "''From the frozen loom!" ''upon buying Glacial Shroud is a reference to the famous quote "''For the Frozen Throne!" ''spoken by numerous characters in WarCraft III. Relations * It is uncertain how long ago Durand created Galio. ** Considering he and know each other, he is at most as old/older as/than the Kingdom of Demacia ever since its founding by himself. *** And given he and fought each other many times back when the Undead Juggernaut was alive, Galio (and by extension Durand) is at least a contemporary or Jarvan I's. * sees as the only mage he likes, and has become a sort of Guardian to her. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Valentines Day